The present invention relates generally to a stator housing assembly for a canned motor, as well as in particular to a pump with a stator housing assembly.
Pumps with a canned motor, according to the state of the art, comprise a pump housing, in which an impeller drives a fluid from the inlet region and into the outlet region. The impeller is driven by a rotor which is mounted in a can in a wet-running manner. This closes off the rotor space in a fluid-tight manner with respect to a surrounding stator housing, in which a stator is accommodated for rotating the rotor. Accordingly, pumps with a canned motor comprise a multitude of individual parts which are to be assembled in a costly and time-consuming manner.